


Sexual Assistance

by asainth



Series: Self Suck San [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi San, Come Eating, Dom Choi Jongho, Gay Sex, Hyung Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Part 2, Self suck, Spitroasting, Sub Choi San, Top Choi Jongho, san calls jongho hyung, san gets caught getting off, san has a slight oral fixation, san is flexible, san sucks his own cock, technically?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asainth/pseuds/asainth
Summary: Jongho just wants to get his headphones back.San just wants to be railed.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San
Series: Self Suck San [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047091
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Sexual Assistance

Jongho groaned in annoyance.

He had been digging through his room for his headphones for half an hour only to come up empty handed. He racked his brain trying to remember where he last had them. His head shot up as he recalled San asking to borrow them a few days ago. He jumped up from his bed walking towards Sans' room. 

The dorm was quiet as all the other members were gone doing miscellaneous things with each other on their day off. Jongho had planned to work out a little bit while listening to his music. He reached the outside of Sans room, going to open the door.

“Hey Hyung, do you still have my he-”

Jongho froze in place, hand on the doorknob, half way through the door. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

San was on his bed folded in half, arms wrapped under his thighs with his lips wrapped around his dick. He locked eyes with the younger, face heating up in a deep red in embarrassment a whine leaving his throat.

Jongho felt his mouth dry up, breath caught in his throat at the view of the other. San pulled off himself facing the younger.

“Jongho w-wait it’s not what it looks like.”

Jongho raised an eyebrow at the other, walking the rest of the way into the olders room and closing the door behind him. 

“Oh, it’s not? So you’re telling me you weren’t just folded over sucking yourself off Hyung?” Jongho slowly walked over to Sans bed.

San whimpered, shaking his head in denial.

“It’s not very nice to lie Sannie, so why don’t you tell me the truth huh.”

Tears sprung to Sans eyes. His dick was hard and leaking against his stomach. He was drowning in humiliation.

“Go on Sannie.”

He sobbed, “Y-yes, I was. I was sucking myself.” He crawled to the edge of the bed resting on his knees. “Like it so much, feels so good Jjongie.”

Jongho wanted the rest of the way over to the bed, grabbing Sans face in his hand. He lightly dug his fingers into the boys cheeks making his lips puff out into a pout. Jongho leaned down and lightly kissed Sans lips.

“Well if it feels so good then why don’t you keep going?” He grabbed San by the back of his hair and pushed his head down towards his crotch. “Go ahead Sannie. Suck your cock for me.”

Sans lips fell open as he let Jongho push him down on himself. He groaned as he felt the tip slide against his tongue. San wrapped his lips around the length slowly being slid down until he felt himself hit the back of his throat. He spluttered trying to pull off only to continue to be held down by Jongho.

“Relax San, you’re okay breath through your nose.” San took a deep breath, relaxing his throat. He moved further down on himself moaning at the feeling of his throat fluttering around his dick. He felt Jongho pet his head whispering words of encouragement. The younger moved his hand down to his neck and around the front of his throat pressing lightly.

“Can you feel my hand pressing on your dick through your neck Sannie?” He pressed harder, he could feel the outline of Sans cock bulging against his throat. San nodded his head in response to the other. He bobbed his head up and down dragging his tongue along his cock. Drool and precum slipped from his lips and down the length. As he pulled up to the tip he ran his tongue along the slit lapping up the liquid pooling into his mouth. San was unbelievably turned on causing more cum than usual to leak out of his cock.

Jongho pulled San off his dick with a pop, kissing the boy once again and shoving his tongue into the other's mouth. He could taste Sans release on his tongue. 

San whined against Jonghos lips, “Fuck me, Jongho please fuck me,” He grabbed Jonghos pants pulling the buttons open and attempting to shove the fabric down the boys legs. Jongho chuckled helping remove the clothing and tossing them to the side. San pressed his face against Jonghos erection rubbing his cheek across the front of the boxers. Jongho groaned hips twitching slightly. San kissed his member through the fabric then wrapped his lips lightly around the boy. He ran his tongue against the bulge soaking the boxers in his saliva leaving a wet spot around the outline of Jonghos dick.

Jonghos dick was throbbing with arousal. He grabbed San flipping him over to lay on his stomach on the bed. He gripped Sans ass surprised to find a pretty blue jewel sitting between the cheeks. Jongho pulled lightly on the plug smirking at the loud whine that left Sans lips. 

“Fuck me Jongho, ‘m ready. Already stretched for your cock.”

Jongho shivered quickly pulling his spit soaked boxers off, looking around for lube before spotting the previously used bottle on the nightstand beside the bed. He grabbed it then reached back towards the baby blue plus settled in Sans ass slowly working it out of the boys hole. 

Once it was out San whined in disappointment at the empty feeling pushing his hips back towards the younger.

“C’mon Jjongie! Hurry up and fuck me already.”

Jongho lightly slapped Sans ass, “Be patient baby boy, let me open you up a little bit again.”

San huffed but complied allowing Jongho to coat his fingers in lube before pressing them into the others slightly stretched out hole. It was easy to slip two fingers in, the ring of muscle still stretched from the plug. Jongho quickly pushed in a third finger fully opening the boy up, wanting to be on the safe side and not hurt him on accident. 

Once he felt San was stretched enough he flipped the boy over once again onto his back. 

“Want to see your face while I fuck you open on my cock.”

San whined up at the other. Jongho grabbed his hips lining himself up with Sans hole. He slid the tip into San watching as he sunk into the other. Jonghos eyes flicked up to look at the others face before he rammed his hips into San, shoving his dick into the boy. 

Sans back arched up off the bed, “O-oh fuck, harder Hyung.”

Jonghos face shot up to look at the other. He felt blood rush down to his dick, the appendage throbbing at the name.

“Fuck Sannie. Gonna call me Hyung huh? Baby boy wants to be fucked by Hyung?”

“Yes, yes want Hyung to fuck me. Want Hyung to fill Sannie up with his cock.”

Jongho groaned, continuing to thrust his hips into the other. San was so tight and hot around him. He couldn’t wait to cum inside the boy. He grinded his hips, dick pressing into Sans prostate making him squirm under Jongho. Jongho pulled out to the tip of his dick then slammed back into San again. San reached a hand down to his cock gathering the precum that had dripped down onto his stomach. He shoved the coated fingers into his mouth sucking on them. 

“Aww do you want something in your mouth again?”

“Mhmm”

“Wanna suck on your cock again baby? Think you can take Hyung and suck yourself off at the same time”

“Yeah Sannie can do it. Promise, Sannie wants to.”

Jongho reached behind San and pulled him forwards until the boy was folded in on himself face level with his dick again. San put himself back in his mouth sighing in contentment as Jongho continued to fuck into him. Every time Jongho thrusted into San he pushed Sans dick further into his mouth. Both boys were reaching their climax, San closer due to being stimulated from his ass and dick.

“Hyung ‘m close gonna cum.”

Sans voice was muffled around his dick but he was audible enough for Jongho to understand what he was saying. Jongho met Sans eyes, he was flushed and his cheeks were puffed out around his dick as he boy suckled around it. Jongho groaned, the sight of the boy under him was bringing him to the edge.

“Go ahead baby, cum for Hyung.”

San whined and Jongho pounded faster into his ass. His sounds grew louder until his whole body tensed up and he was cumming into his own mouth. Sans dick pumped more and more cum into his mouth until it began to run past his lips and down his face. He lapped against his member gulping down the thick liquid.

Jongho felt his stomach tightening up at the sight of the boy cumming all over his own face and he thrusted his hips faster and harder until his hips stilled and he was releasing into San with a moan. He continued thrusting slowly through his orgasm, cum squelching in the other's ass. Jongho collapsed on top of San chest heaving as he caught his breath. 

After a few minutes Jongho lifted himself up off the other and proceeded to pull out. His cum immediately began to leak out of Sans ass. San whined clenching trying to hold the liquid in.

“No want it in. Hyung put it back in.”

“Okay baby hold on,” Jongho grabbed the previously discarded plug and pushed the cum that had escaped back into Sans ass before plugging it inside him again. “Better?”

San nodded snuggling into the bed, finally content. Jongho laughed under his breath then headed into Sans bathroom to grab a wet cloth and clean himself and the other off. After he cleaned the excess cum off Sans face and wiped himself off he cuddled up next to the other boy. San was already passed out on the bed from exhaustion but quickly snuggled up to Jongho for warmth once he felt the other boy.

The two fell asleep together wrapped around each other smiles on their sleeping faces.

The next morning when they both woke up Jongho fucked San again after the older had begged Jongho to let San ride him until he pumped the boy full of a second load.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo self suck San part 2 because I have to share this concept with the world. Let me know if you liked it and any feedback is appreciated!!!


End file.
